Wonderment
by JustJasper
Summary: For Kink Meme IV: Morgan discovers Reid is FTM. Smut.


It had been coming to this for years; they had danced around each other since they met, ignoring and refusing to acknowledge and finally simple hiding the obvious attraction between them. It had taken an emotional case and one moment of weakness as Morgan stood on Reid's doorstep for that to fall away as they melted together, lips and tongue and hands everywhere.

With their shirts off, Morgan's pants and underwear discarded and Reid's other clothing soon to follow, Morgan pushed Reid down onto his bed, hooking his hands into the thin man's now belt-less slacks, managing to slide under the hem of his underwear too and as he broke the kiss they were sharing, pulled them down and off his legs. A lot of things happened in the few seconds it took to remove Reid's pants: Reid flushed scarlet and his breathing increased, he gripped great handfuls of bed sheets in his fists and screwed his eyes shut. He opened his mouth to speak but faltered, and Morgan was sure from the sound Reid had almost apologized. He didn't understand what had changed in those seconds until his eyes scanned down Reid's thin frame.

Between his stalk legs dusted with fine hair was not the structure he had expected; instead of a hard penis and testicles, there was a vulva puffy with arousal and an extended, erect clitoris.

"I'm, oh-" Reid said, fumbling to push himself up and reach for his discarded clothing. Morgan put his hand gently on Reid's knee, making the other man stop and lie back again, surprised at the calm reaction.

It took his brain a few second to catch up, but Morgan was not totally clueless as to information about gender and the experiences surrounding that. Admitted, he didn't think about it much, because he took for granted how lucky he was that his gender identity and his body were at peace. Previously he had expected if he even encountered someone whose genitals didn't match binary notions of gender he couldn't completely shake, that he would freak out. But this was Reid; this was the man he had wanted and loved for years. He had questions, of course he did, but the look of quiet abject fear on Reid's face was threatening to make his heart break. Questions could wait.

"We can talk about it later." Morgan's voice was soft and soothing as he stroked his hand along the inside of Reid's thigh. "If you want to. But I don't care. I don't care what your junk looks like, kid." He rocked his body forward and kissed Reid, glad when the other man responded, body relaxing noticeably but not entirely. "Just please pretty boy, tell me if you don't like something, if you need something else."

Reid nodded, reaching up a hand to Morgan's ribcage. His hands had been so sure before, after so long both knowing what they wanted and finally getting it, now he was tentative and nervous. Morgan could understand that, but he wished he had words enough to make Reid see he didn't need to be nervous. Morgan settled instead on tracing his hand further along the inside of Reid's thigh towards the apex. He brushed his fingers gently over the smooth mound, tracing his fingers through the slim strip of neat curls, framing his fingers around the protrusion and slit. It was almost familiar to Morgan, who was experienced with cis men and women, but clearly a new experience. He was also harder than he had been before Reid's pants had come off, so that was a positive indicator.

"Tell me what you want, Reid." Morgan encouraged gently, angling himself on his side around Reid's body, one leg pushed up behind Reid's so his leg was resting deliciously over Morgan's darker one.

"I want you to..." he breathed, kissing Morgan's mouth to reassure himself and gripping the pillow with the hand furthest from Morgan, the other wrapped around the man's neck and stroking his shoulder. "I want you to touch my cock."

Morgan smiled and kissed Reid full on the mouth, tongues dancing for supremacy. He committed the information to memory: Reid's cock. It wasn't a struggle to do so; it sure looks like a cock, functioned similarly, and was technically made of the same tissue. They were Reid's genitals after all, and with a sudden wave of fierce thought Morgan would be damned if any official medical vocabulary would stop Reid calling his own body whatever the hell he wanted. He quickly spared his hand and licked a stripe along his fingers, then returned them downwards, pulling away from Reid's mouth so he could look down as he took the man's petite cock between his thumb and fingers. It was different, new, but Morgan found he didn't care when Reid gave a low moan as he began to slowly pump his fingers.

He was surprised that even with a lifetime of binary notions of sex and gender crammed into his brain, his conscious did not once deviate from his perception of Reid as a man. There wasn't even the whisper of doubt, not even a little pang of guilty questioning; Reid was a man, and the fact he had a modest cock protruding above vulva and labia didn't change that.

Presently, Reid was groaning and lifting his hips, thrusting gently against Morgan's moving hand. His lean body stretched beautifully, subtle muscles and angles and skin with a golden hue shimmering from exertion. Morgan stopped and Reid made a disappointed sound, looking needily at Morgan, who simply smiled and licked his fingers again before returning them to the previous task. Actual lube would have been ideal, but Morgan was loathed to stop when it was this intense, this important.

"Faster." Reid whispered, and Morgan obliged, strengthening his grip slightly and pumping his thumb and fingers faster on Reid's cock. "I'm- oh, I'm close, Morgan!" he gasped. "I've – ah, god! – never got there this fast by myself... Morgan, please..."

Morgan adjusted his hold, gripping Reid's cock between the knuckles of his first two fingers and continuing to pump, sparing the pad of this thumb to flick and roll around the ultra sensitive tip of Reid's cock. Reid swore loudly and exploded, hips bucking wildly and groans pouring out off him wantonly, shouting several more swear words as he convulsed and Morgan continued to stroke and rub and pump him, driving him hard through his climax. He didn't stop even as Reid's body shuddered still, because even if he was a man, his assigned sex had impressive features Morgan intended to have the man enjoy. Less than a minute of continued stimulation later and Reid was moaning again, fisting his hand in his pillow and unable to form more than primal sounds as Morgan stroked him towards another orgasm.

He came with a strangled cry that teetered on the edge of sounding painful, so Morgan loosened his grip as he guided Reid through his second release and when he was sure it was over removed his fingers, instead cupping his big hand over the entirety of Reid's centre, delighting in the feeling of the man's pulse drumming through his flesh.

"Morgan!" he murmured, blindly seeking the other man's lips. "Morgan...I've.. you..."

"You're cute when you can't talk." Morgan chuckled, ignoring his own straining erection even as it pressed against Reid's thigh, comfortable against him.

"Thank you." Reid said finally, turning his body to face Morgan's, shuddering breathlessly as the man's arm stroked around his waist, gripped his rear and pulled his body flush against the other's. Morgan kissed Reid's swollen mouth, simply relished the feeling of having him in his arms, sated. "Thank you." He repeated in a whisper.

"I love you, pretty boy." Morgan assured, resting his forehead against the other man's own damp one. "Nothing could make be stop wanting to be here with you. Forever, baby boy."


End file.
